


Стайлз Стилински и чрезмерное количество оборотней в обозримом пространстве

by Chif



Series: Стайлз Стилински и магический мир [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Harry Potter Crossover - Freeform, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-14 14:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chif/pseuds/Chif
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Надеюсь, он меня не помнит, — говорит Стайлз.<br/>— Чувак, ты весь первый курс ходил за ним хвостом. На тебя не действовали ни всеобщие взгляды, ни угрозы, ни обещания съесть, ты даже чудовищем Слизерина почти не интересовался. Я бы такое не забыл.<br/>— Спасибо за поддержку, — мрачно кивает Стайлз. — Ты настоящий друг.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Стайлз Стилински и чрезмерное количество оборотней в обозримом пространстве

— Ой, — говорит Скотт и округляет глаза, смотря на стол преподавателей.

— Если профессор Снейп не воскрес, не вздумай отрывать меня от этого прекрасного маггловского изобретения, — предупреждает Стайлз. — Серьёзно, я собираюсь жениться на этих "чипсах" и воспевать их великолепие в веках.

— Там твой Дерек, — говорит Скотт.

— Какой ещё Де... — Стайлз поворачивает голову и давится самой прекрасной едой на свете, которая тут же стремительно теряет всё своё очарование.

Скотт дружески хлопает его по спине, и широко улыбается сокурсникам, демонстрируя, что всё в порядке.

Стайлз краснеет и кашляет, всем своим видом показывая прямо противоположное.

— Чё он тут делает? — хрипит Стайлз.

— Преподаёт? — предполагает Скотт.

А то Стайлз сам не догадался.

Где-то в маггловских журналах Эллисон он точно читал хит-парад самых неловких моментов, в который входили вещи типа "утро после секса с незнакомцем" и "мама показывает друзьям твои детские фотографии взрослого рейтинга". И там точно, точно есть "встреча с первой любовью, которую ты заебал совсем не в жизнеутверждающем смысле".

— Надеюсь, он меня не помнит, — говорит Стайлз.

— Чувак, ты весь первый курс ходил за ним хвостом. На тебя не действовали ни всеобщие взгляды, ни угрозы, ни обещания съесть, ты даже чудовищем Слизерина почти не интересовался. Я бы такое не забыл.

— Спасибо за поддержку, — мрачно кивает Стайлз. — Ты настоящий друг.

Скотт пожимает плечами.

— А я тебе тогда говорил, что ты ненормальный.

— Ты говорил, что он использует меня для какого-нибудь ритуала, — хмыкает Стайлз.

— Мне всё ещё интересно, почему ты выжил.

— Наверное, потому что все слишком боялись Дерека, чтобы его дразнить.

Ну, по крайней мере, чуваки с остальных факультетов боялись. Собственные сокурсники беспрекословно слушались, куда там дисциплине при Драко Малфое. 

— Есть чего бояться, — Скотта заметно передёргивает. — Только ты мог ему надоедать и при этом уйти живым.

— Я очень удачлив, — соглашается Стайлз.

Тут со своего места во главе стола преподавателей поднимается директор МакГонагал. 

— Добро пожаловать в Хогвартс, — говорит она. — Прошлый год был испытанием для всех нас, но мы пережили его. И я надеюсь, что вы готовы трудиться вдвое усерднее, чтобы наверстать всё упущенное.

Скотт трагично вздыхает.

— Я хочу представить наших новых преподавателей, — продолжает директор. — Дерек Хейл будет учить вас защите от тёмных сил, а...

Дальше Стайлз не слушает, потому что Дерек смотрит прямо на него, и сердце Стайлза проваливается вниз и пытается спрятаться за желудком.

А он-то думал, что влюблённость в Лидию Мартин его излечила.

— Нифига, — шепчет он.

— Что? — Скотт вскидывает брови.

Стайлз вздрагивает и выпрямляется.

— Что "что"? Я ничего.

Скотт сконфуженно хмурится.

— Пожалуйста, только не говори, что снова собираешься ходить за ним, как привязанный, — умоляюще просит он.

— Нет, что ты. Конечно же нет. Я совсем не... Блин, Скотт.

Скотт тяжело вздыхает и хлопает себя ладонью по лбу.

— Тебя точно исключат.

— Да ладно, — пожимает плечами Стайлз. — Когда я разбил тарелочку Амбридж, значит, не исключили, а тут прям исключат.

Скотт вздыхает ещё раз.

— Пожалуйста, — просит он. — Умоляю тебя, пожалуйста, люби Лидию.

— Хочешь, чтобы меня убил Джексон?

— Блин, Стайлз, почему твой любовный интерес всегда так или иначе связан со слизеринцами?!

Стайлз снова смотрит на Дерека и замечает, что тот ухмыляется, опустив голову. Будто знает точно, о чём они говорят.

Сволочь.

— Прости, чувак, — искренне отзывается Стайлз. — Я не виноват.

*

— Мистер Стилински, почему вы опоздали?

— Стайлз.

— Мистер Стилински, мне повторить вопрос? — Дерек вскидывает бровь, как будто брал личные уроки у профессора Снейпа.

Стайлз решает ответить на сарказм обезоруживающей честностью.

— Я опоздал, потому что проспал, — говорит он. — И все зовут меня Стайлз.

— Минус пять баллов, мистер Стилински. И наказание после уроков.

Сволочь.

Стайлз широко улыбается.

— Есть, сэр. Будет сделано, сэр.

Дерек закатывает глаза.

— Садитесь.

Стайлз проходит мимо него и усаживается рядом со Скоттом.

Тот пододвигает к нему кусок пергамента.

_"Чувак, стоять за дверью пять минут и так громко дышать? Не круто~"_

Стайлз фыркает, чем и зарабатывает ещё один грозный взгляд.

_"У меня пока девятимесячный план по покорению"_ , — царапает он в ответ.

_"Боже, спаси Дерека Хейла ;)"_ , — ухмыляется Скотт.

*

— Я слышал про твою сестру, — говорит Стайлз, вдумчиво полируя аквариум для какой-то твари, которую Дерек собирается демонстрировать младшекурсникам. — Мне очень жаль.

— То, что я потом сам убил ублюдка, ты тоже слышал? — спрашивает Дерек.

Слышал.

Стайлз мучал отца до тех пор, пока тот не рассказал ему все подробности. Про то, кто на самом деле был виноват в смерти почти всей семьи Хейлов шестнадцать лет назад. И про то, как Питер убил свою племянницу, когда та попыталась рассказать про его дела с Пожирателями Смерти аврорам.

И про то, как Дерек без магии, голыми руками убил Питера.

— Слово "ублюдок" говорить непедагогично. Ты же теперь профессор, — Стайлз осекается. — В смысле, Вы. Вы, профессор Хейл.

Дерек хмыкает.

— Не думай, что я тебя не помню, Стайлз. Ты превратил в Ад мой выпускной год.

— Ты всегда мог пожаловаться преподавателям, — пожимает плечами Стайлз.

Дерек только хмыкает ещё раз.

— И признать, что я не могу справиться с первокурсником?

— Поэтому ты мужественно делал вид, что держишь меня под контролем, — смеётся Стайлз. — В смысле, Вы. Вы мужественно делали вид, профессор Хейл.

— Обратишься ко мне на "ты" во время занятий, — обещает Дерек, — и будешь отрабатывать наказание до конца года.

Стайлз широко улыбается.

И на следующем уроке ЗОТС через два дня громко и отчётливо произносит:

— Дерек, какого чёрта ты творишь?

*

— Ой, — говорит Стайлз и стремительно отползает от друга. — Ты не принял своё зелье, тупой меховой коврик?

Конечно, Скотт не виноват, что во время битвы за Хогвартс его покусал оборотень. Как и Эрика, Бойд, Айзек и Джексон.

Но помнить о зелье, если тебя посылают отрабатывать наказание в Запретный Лес, не просто рекомендовано, а жизненно необходимо.

Скотт обращается полностью, возвышается над Стайлзом огромным угловатым зверем и звучно воет, явно сообщая всем о своём желании пообедать.

— Блядь, — говорит Стайлз, оседая на землю и набирая полные кулаки земли. Сдаваться без боя он не намерен.

Скотт медленно подходит ближе и уже открывает пасть, когда Стайлз кидает землю ему в глаза и вскакивает на ноги.

— Мы два дебила, — орёт он во всю мощь лёгких, удирая от друга. — Единственное оправдание, если на нас наложили заклинание забвения, потому что ты забыл своё зелье, а я свою блядскую палочку. С самого начала знал, что это большое наебалово. Не могли что ли придумать волшебное кольцо?!

Ладно, одно утешает.

Напоследок Стайлз точно узнал, что может бежать, орать и думать одновременно.

Он спотыкается о какой-то корень и летит носом в землю, перекатывается на спину, прикрывая лицо согнутыми руками.

И ждёт уже прыжка оборотня.

Вместо этого огромная чёрная тень перелетает через него с другой стороны.

Стайлз слышит рык и жалобный визг и садится, чтобы посмотреть, что происходит.

А происходит то, что по земле катаются уже два оборотня. И второй, огромный и незнакомый, с горящими красными глазами явно побеждает.

Он кусает Скотта за холку, подминая под себя, пока тот не начинает скулить.

А потом отстраняется и тяжело дыша подходит к Стайлзу.

— Э, вечер добрый? — говорит Стайлз. — Я невкусный. Я почти ядовитый, все всё время предлагают мне сцеживать яд и продавать на ингредиенты. Мистер Оборотень, я не...

Стайлз замолкает, потому что оборотень тычется холодным и мокрым носом ему в лицо, а потом облизывает окровавленную щёку.

— Я очень невкусный, — Стайлз жмурится, чтобы не видеть, как его будут есть.

— Снимай мантию, — говорит ему Дерек. — Я не пойду обратно в Хогвартс без штанов.


End file.
